Rohen Tahir
Rohen Tahir, for a long time only known as the Dark One, is the main antagonist of Spellforce: The Order of Dawn and an enemy in Spellforce: Shadow of the Phoenix. He was the only Circle Mage to survive the convocation. Despite his villainous acts in his youth, he later saw his mistakes and tried to make amends as good as possible. History The Order of Dawn Although of young age, Rohen was one of the most powerful circle mages. As every one of them, he wanted to control the power of the Allfire and planned a ritual during the convokation. But as whe was about to start the ritual, an old man entered his tower and told him that the convokation would destroy him. What Rohen did not know, was that the old man was an aged Rohen, trying to warn his younger self from the evil power of the convocation. Blinded by his arrogance, Rohen attacked his older self and they fought. During the fight, the convocation erupted. Rohen did not die because his duel prevented him from partaking in the ritual. The power of the convocation killed every other Circle Mage and destroyed big parts of the world, ripping the entire continent and leaving only small islands in the waging element sea. Both Rohens survived. Now known as The Dark One, the younger Rohen deviced a new plan. He intended to obtain the ancient godstones to open the Time Portal and travel back through time to win the wars he fought against the other members of the circle and to gain the power of the convocation, intending to perform the ritual he was prevented from by his older self. Rohen went to the city of Whisper and stole the secrets of the Iron Blades from the grave of his old friend Hokan Ashir. With this newfound army, he invaded the Icegate Marshes. He also gained control over the mercenary group called the Black Fist, using them to scavenge through the realms of men and elves. In the meantime, the older Rohen had gathered supporters and founded the Order of Dawn. Feeling guilty about what the Circle had done to the world, he used his power to create Portals between the last remaining inhabited Isles. He made no difference between the light and dark races, as that was the original intention of the Circle: bringing balance. He also summoned a Rune warrior whom he handed his own rune, thus allowing the Rune warrior to decide his own fate. When he was told that the Iron Ones were sighted in the Icegate Marshes he recognized the signs. He immediately travelled to the Marshes. When the Rune warrior found out that this was a trap created by the Dark One, he followed the old Rohen to the Marshes, but was only able to witness the Dark One striking Rohen down. The Dark One told the Rune warrior, that he should tell the Order that Rohen, their leader, had died and that the time of dawn was over, the time of war had come. When the remaining forces of the Order of Dawn invaded the Icegate Marshes to fight the Iron Ones, their leader Satarius was captured. The Rune warrior was able to locate him, but when he tried to open the chains binding Satarius, he was frozen by a protective spell. The Dark One appeared, killed Satarius and took the phoenix stone and a book from old Rohen about the convocation from the Rune warrior. With the power of the stone, he had everything he needed to open the Time Portal, making his search for the godstones unnecessary. He sarcastically thanked the Rune warrior for his loyal service and ordered his Iron Blades to kill him. Rohen arrived at the time portal and managed to open it with the power of the phoenix, but was confronted by the Rune warrior who had arrived at the portal as well. As the Dark One was not wearing his hood, the Rune warrior recognized him as a younger version of the Rohen he knew. Rohen, not knowing what the Rune warrior was talking about, dismissed his words as unimportant and entered the Portal to change the past. When he arrived in the past, he read the book about the convocation and realised what a fool he had been and that he had killed his older self. Now aware what terrible threat the convokation would have, Rohen attempted to prevent it from happening, Rohen secretly worked against the Order for decades until the time of Convocation had finally come. Much older than when he went through the portal, Rohen entered the tower of the younger Rohen, trying to explain the situation but was attacked by his younger self. When this failed and the convokation ripped apart the entire continent, the elder Rohen founded the Order of Dawn with the intention to save humanity. Rohen also spent eight years connecting the different isles that were created during the convokation via portals. Eventually, news reached the Order that the Iron Blades had been seen at Wildland Pass. Recognizing the signs, Rohen realized that his time had come. He summomned a Rune warrior and handed over his rune to him and then headed to Icegate Marshes, waiting for his younger self to kill him. Shadow of the Phoenix In Shadow of the Phoenix, Rohen and all the other Circle Mages are revived by Hokan Ashir, using the blood of the god Ereon. He is sent to command troops at the battlement that bars the way to Kathay. When the Rune warrior stroms the fortress, he has to face Rohen, who rides an undead raptor. After his defeat, Rohens spirit is able to warn the Rune warrior and the troops of the Order, that Hokan has the whole Circle under his control and that they gather strength with each passing day. With his last words he tells them to free the phoenix and to save Darius, the human form of Ereon. Due to his death in his fortress, he is not present when the Rune warrior fights the Circle Mages and Hokan. His body is thus the only one not completely destroyed when the phoenix is unleashed. Gallery RohenYoungandOld.png| Rohen mocks his older self Rohenfightshimself.png| Old and young Rohen fight RohenPortal.png|Rohen enters the Time Portal RohenResurrected.png|Rohen is resurrected by Hokan Ashir UndeadRohen.png|A revived Rohen Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Dark Messiah Category:Revived Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:SpellForce Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Master of Hero